The College Life
by TheAmazingSterek
Summary: Stiles and Scott start college together and some stuff goes down... there will be more sterek in later chapters!


So this is pretty much my first fanfic so please do not hate! I hope you guys enjoy it. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!

Scott and Stiles pulled up to their new college. Stiles quickly grabbed all of his luggage out of his jeep and ran to where their rooms are. He was not going to let Scott have first the first pick where to sleep.

Scott quickly ran into the room a couple seconds after Stiles.

"God dammit, Stiles, you got the good bed!"

Stiles chuckled. "Sorry dude. Should have ran faster."

"Shut up. I'm the one with asthma" Scott said breathing heavily from climbing a couple flights of stairs. "At least my beds closer to the window. I can see all the hot girls better."

Stiles laughed at that. Him and Scott unpacked shortly after they talked about girls. After they got done packing Stiles decided to go check everything out around the college. Scott decided not to accompany him. He stayed in the room and got on his laptop. Probably watching porn Stiles thought to himself.

Stiles was about to head back to his room until he saw giant lights in the distance. He decided to go check them out. When he got there he was so excited! It was a lacrosse field. People were out on the getting ready to try out for the team. Stiles went up to them to ask if he could still try out.

"The last try out day is tomorrow." said the coach.

Stiles quickly ran back to the room and told Scott about the lacrosse team and about the last day to try out is tomorrow.

"Dude, I'm not trying out. You know I didn't even like it when we were in high school." Scott said.

"Scott, please, I'm begging you to try out! Please! You'll do great I promise! You weren't even that bad in high school. Its just coach didn't like you that much." That got Stiles a look that meant 'shut the fuck up'. "Alright fine. Whatever don't try out. I guess I'll have to do try out by myself..." Stiles didn't say anything for a couple minutes, but Scott knew he would say something about it again he would just have to give it a couple minutes.

"Scott, please try out with me tomorrow." Stiles pleaded.

"Fine I will try out with you tomorrow, but if I don't make it I'm not going to talk to you for a couple days."

After they stopped talking about trying out for lacrosse tomorrow they decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was their first day of college. Stiles could barely sleep though. He was to worried about trying out tomorrow. What if Scott made it and he didn't? No, that wouldn't happen. Stiles was better at lacrosse than Scott was so there was no way Scott would make it and he wouldn't.

The next morning Stiles woke up around 9:45 a.m. He realized his alarm never went off at 7:00.

"Shit I'm late to class!" Stiles yelled. He looked over to Scott's bed and saw that he was gone. "That fucking dick didn't wake me up?! What the hell!" Stiles quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth, and headed out the door.

When he walked into his classroom nobody was in there. "Fuck, class is already over."

The teacher came out of nowhere and scared Stiles half to death. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Uhh.. I'm Stiles. I was suppose to be here this morning but I.. Uhhh.. kinda slept in.." Stiles thought for sure that the teacher was going to kill him, but all he said was just don't be late again.

The rest of Stiles day went better. He went to the rest of his classes, him and Scott got pizza for dinner, then they went to lacrosse try outs. Stiles was so excited! He couldn't wait to hit someone on the field and show the coaches how good he is. Scott on the other hand isn't doing to well. He's really nervous about what everyone will think of him. He's not the greatest at lacrosse, but he should be good enough that he will make the team.

Once they got there, Stiles noticed someone out on the field warming up. Damn was he good at lacrosse, and he's hot as fuck, Stiles thought to himself.

Stiles went up to the coach and asked him who the guy was. "Oh, that's our star player. Derek Hale. He's one hell of a lacrosse player, but I here you're good too." Stiles looked at him like how did you know that. "I called your old coach today" the coach continued "He said you were the best on the team, besides Jackson Whittemore, but anyway Derek is gonna be hard as hell to go against. I wish you the best of luck. He never gives up when it comes trying to be better at someone."

'Well shit.' Stiles thought. He ran over to Scott and told him about Derek. "Try and stay away from him" Stiles pointed over in Derek's direction. "He's the star player and is like really aggressive when it comes to this shit." Scott shook his head and ran onto the field. Stiles followed after him.

"Okay, Stiles. Everything is going to be okay.." Stiles whispered to himself. Derek walked up to him and yelled this one is mine to all the other team members. "Fuck." Stiles whispered.

***Fweeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttt*** The coach blew the whistle. Derek charged at Stiles and knocked him on the ground. "Well that hurt like a mother fucker." Scott ran up to Stiles and helped him up off the ground.

"You alright, bro?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Now get out of my way so I can go knock that piece of shit on the ground." Stiles said to Scott. He looked at Stiles and smiled and said "That's my boy. Go knock him out."

Stiles ran to where Derek was. He was going after one of the new freshman who had the ball. Stiles quickly ran up to Derek and caught him off guard apparently, because Derek went flying and hit the ground. Derek got up and looked at Stiles with a look of hatred. Stiles thought Derek was about to beat the living shit out of him, but Derek just ran after the person with the ball again.

Stiles knocked Derek down several more times after that. You could Derek was pissed, because he was breathing really heavy and was looking at everybody like he was going to kill them.

After try outs everybody went to hit the showers in the locker room. Stiles was getting dressed when suddenly Derek walked up to him wearing nothing but a towel. Derek shoved him up against the lockers and said "Listen here you little shit, no one and I mean no one has ever done that to me on the field before. If it happens again I'll rip your throat out... with my teeth." And like that Derek was walking away without another word.

"Oh my god." Stiles whispered to himself. Stiles was so caught up in watching Derek's ass while he was walking away he didn't even notice that Scott was trying to talk to him. "Dude! Are you alright? I saw Derek come up to you and talk to you."

Stiles was still looking at Derek's ass, then he finally looked at Scott and shook his head. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Let's go back to the room."


End file.
